


Love You More

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Dean finally finds his mate in the most bizarre way possible... while busting an omega trafficking ring. Cas has had a really hard life, and Dean finds that taking care of his mate is the most important thing in the world to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly your typical Alpha/omega story, so I hope you will forgive me and try it anyway. Now, you may note the complete lack of safe sex here, I was more than half-way done before I even realized they had not used condoms once. Rather than go back and change every sex scene (there are a lot) I decided hey, it's MY AU, so we are just going to have to believe that STDs are not an issue.

 

Detective DeanWinchester knew he shouldn't be at work yet, but fuck! He was sick to death of being holed up in his apartment. This had been his worst rut so far. They seemed to be getting worse every time, if he was being honest with himself. He knew he was still in a foul humor, but maybe it would help him catch a bad guy or two.

He walked into the precinct and paused to check things out. It was the usual menagerie of cops, detectives, scum bags, hookers and dopers. The cop behind the front desk saw him and said, “Hey, Detective! Didn't expect you back for another day or two.”

“Yeah, well, sick of being home.” Dean sounded gruffer than he meant to. He continued through the front area and back into the Detective's room. Garth and Kevin looked up when he came in. “Hey Dean! How ya feeling?” Kevin was always cheerful, which pissed Dean off on a good day.

“Yeah, well, better, thanks.”

Garth just looked at him. Dean couldn't hide his mood from Garth.

Kevin said, “Better check in with Rufus! He didn't think you'd be back yet.”

Dean was getting more irritated by the second. “Yeah, yeah, heading there now.”

Dean walked to Captain Turner's office. The door was open and Dean knocked on the door jam. Doing his best to sound cheerful, he said, “Hey Rufus! I'm back in.”

“Well, I can see that with my own eyes.” Captain Rufus Turner was not known for his congeniality. “You sure you're okay?”

“Right as rain and ready for work!” Dean could have kicked himself for the stupid response.

“Huh!” Rufus didn't look convinced. “Go find Bobby and see what you two can get into.”

Dean beat a quick retreat and went looking for his partner. Bobby was in the break room, getting coffee. “What the ever loving hell are you doing here?” Good old Bobby, you could always count on him to be grumpy.

“I'm back, okay?” Dean didn't feel like defending himself anymore. In fact, he felt hot and he was sure his face was flushed. 'Fucking rut' he thought to himself. “I cleared it with Rufus. So what are we doing?”

Bobby came over to him and took a sniff in his direction, “Boy, you need to get laid.”

“Goddamn it Bobby, let it go, okay? I am fine!” Everyone knew that Dean wasn't mated. Everyone knew he needed to be. But he was just not interested in getting laid by some shady omega prostitute. He didn't know exactly what he did want, but he sure knew he didn't want sleazy sex with some by-the-hour omega that would only amount to him feeling dirty afterwards.

Bobby glared at him but let it go. He told Dean about some information that had come in while Dean was out. Some sleaze named Crowley was involved in human trafficking. He was nabbing unsuspecting omegas and turning them out as prostitutes. He kept them locked up when they weren't working.

Dean saw red. Besides his not-quite-finished rut, he fucking hated shit like this! Bobby explained that he was supposed to meet an informant tonight who could tell them where the omegas were being held.

Dean tried to do paperwork while they waited until time to meet with this guy, but he was way too restless. He prowled the detective room, drank coffee and grumbled.

Finally the time arrived for the meeting. Dean drove (Dean always drove). They met the guy in a little hole-in-the-wall bar across town. The guy was nervous as a cat in a box. Bobby reassured him that they could protect him, but the simplest thing was for them to bust Crowley and put him away for a long time.

The informant slid an piece of paper across the table. Dean looked at it and it had an address written out. “He's always there around 8. That's when he turns them out,” the guy told Bobby. The guy was clearly picking up whiffs of Dean's rut and was clearly frightened of Dean. It was fine by Dean.

They called it in and asked for back up while they drove to the address. Dean parked where they had a good vantage point of the front of the building. They didn't have to wait long.

A black SUV drove up to the entrance. The driver jumped out and ran around to the passenger's side and opened the door. A short man wearing a black overcoat stepped out, said something to the driver. He proceeded to use a set of keys to unlock the door and go in.

“Looks like the big boss to me,” Bobby said.

They established where back up was going to be, and walked up to the SUV. The driver was looking at a magazine and didn't hear them approach. Dean had his gun out and used it to tap on the window. The driver jumped. Dean flashed his badge and made a motion that told him to roll down his window. The driver complied.

“Now,” Dean said in his best growly voice, “You are going to get out of this car nice and quiet, aren't you?” The driver nodded and did exactly that. Dean passed him off to a uniformed cop to be handcuffed and taken away,

Dean, Bobby and several uniformed cops lined up at the door, guns drawn. Dean quietly opened the door and they all entered a dark room. There was a lighted room off to the right, and Dean could hear crying. There was the sound of a slap, and a British voice telling someone to, quote, “Shut the fuck up.”

Dean and Bobby slid up to the door of the room and burst in. “Police! Get your hands in the air!” Crowley turned, startled, but put his hands in the air. “On your knees!” Bobby went up and cuffed the guy, and Dean took a look around.

The omega that had gotten slapped was on the floor, bleeding from a split lip and looking completely terrified. Dean helped her to her feet, and handed her off to a uniform. He was so shocked and enraged by what he was seeing, he really wanted to just turn around and kill Crowley with his bare hands.

10 or so omegas were packed into 2 cages. There were both male and females in the same cages. They were all crying and cowering in corners of the cages. Dean turned back to Bobby and said, “Get the fucking keys to let them out.” He knew he couldn't go anywhere near Crowley.

When Bobby handed Dean the keys, Dean unlocked the two cages, Conditions were deplorable. They only had buckets to use as toilets. The cages were filthy. Dean told the terrified omegas that it was safe, they could come out now. Slowly, they began to file out.

One by one, they were led out to be checked over by paramedics. Towards the end of the second cage, Dean suddenly was overtaken by the most delicious odor he thought he had ever experienced. In spite of the smell of the cages, one omega smelled to his senses like... like what? Apple pie and clean linen? Flowers and sex? Hell, he didn't know but he wanted more!

At the back of the cage stood a man. In spite of his fear, his eyes flashed like blue lightening to Dean. Dean held his breath, trying to steady his raw nerves. He walked into the cage and up to the man.

“What’s your name? Dean tried to sound gentle.

“Castiel.”

“Well, Castiel, you are safe now, Come on with me.” Dean took the guy by the hand and led him out. Castiel looked up at him with a strange look, and followed Dean meekly. Dean wanted to sniff him more, but knew it would be, well, inappropriate, at this juncture. At least, that's what he told himself to bolster his self-control.

Bobby was looking at him very strangely. Dean ignored him completely. He led Castiel to a free paramedic. Castiel pulled back but Dean reassured him. “It's okay, Castiel. Let him look at you.” Castiel looked down and complied.

While Castiel was getting checked out, Dean went to talk to Bobby. Bobby told him that they were making arrangements for all the omegas to be put up in a hotel until the higher-ups could figure out what to do with them. Dean motioned towards Castiel and said, “I'm taking him with me.”

Bobby looked shocked and then angry. “You can't do that! We don't know anything about any of them! Are you nuts?”

Dean said, “Maybe so. Probably. But I am taking him anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies are referred to as pups. Clearly, they would not be pups, this is just slang

 

The paramedic said that mainly Castiel was suffering from dehydration and starvation, but otherwise was okay to go. He did say that a full physical would be needed within a couple of days.

 

Dean had told Bobby he was taking a couple more days off. Bobby had just shrugged. Dean took Castiel by the hand and led him to the car. He explained that he was taking Castiel home with him. “I have a spare bedroom for you and you will be safe.” Castiel just nodded. Since saying his name he had not said a word.

 

“You must be hungry. How about a cheeseburger?” Castiel just nodded. Dean pulled in to the drive-through of his favorite burger joint and got them both cheeseburgers and fries. Then they drove to Dean's in silence.

The scent coming off Castiel in the closed car was driving Dean nuts. Fuck, he just smelled so fucking _good_! When they got to Dean's place, he grabbed the bags of food and got out. Castiel just sat in the car, looking miserable. Dean went around and opened the passenger door.

 

“Come on. Let's go in and eat.”

Dean ushered Castiel in to his apartment. Castiel just stood in the room, not moving. Dean felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. He took the man by the hand and led him to the couch. “Sit down, kiddo. I'll get us a couple of beers to wash down our food. Yes?”

He sat next to Castiel and gave him his food. He popped the tops off the beers. “Dig in.”

Castiel ate just exactly like a starving man. Dean was just grateful he was eating. Dean actually found it difficult to eat with that amazing scent coming off Cas, sitting right next to him. What he really wanted to do was to sniff him, push him back and kiss him... 'Whoa! Not cool,' he thought. After all, this guy was an abused omega, no matter how wonderful he smelled.

 

“Uh, Cas... can I call you Cas?” The man nodded. “Okay, Cas. I am going to get you some clothes to put on, and you can take a shower. Okay?”

Cas nodded again. Dean went and got some sweat pants and a T shirt. Dean was a good 2 inches taller than Cas but he guessed these would do in a pinch. He guided Cas to the bathroom, showed him where everything was and left the room. He heard the shower start up and took that as a very good sign.

 

A little later, Cas emerged looking a lot better. Dean was distressed to see bruises on his arms, though. He led Cas to the guest room, explaining again that Cas was completely safe here. He turned down the covers and Cas got into the bed. He curled up on his side, and Dean turned off the light and shut the door. 

Dean drank another beer and decided to go to bed himself. Tomorrow was probably going to be a long day.

 

Dean was just drifting off when his bedroom door opened and he saw Cas standing there with the hall light framing him. 

“Cas, what's wrong?” Dean jumped up and turned on his bedside light. 

“Dean, are you my Mate?”

 

Fuck! This was _not_ a discussion to have in the bedroom! Dean got up and led Cas to the living room.

“Uh, I'm not sure, Cas. Why do you ask?” 

“I could smell you, Dean. Even before you came into the cage, I could smell you. And I know you could smell me too. You brought me home with you. But I can smell you! You smell so good!” 

“Yeah, Cas. I could smell you, and you smelled pretty damn good to me, too. But you just got away from Crowley. Maybe we need to take a minute here to figure things out.”

 

A tear slid down Cas' cheek. “You don't want me for a mate because of Crowley?” 

“Shit, Cas! I did _not_ say that! I just want to be sure this isn't some kind of gratitude for me saving you.” 

“No gratitude. You are my Mate.” Cas had a real no-nonsense tone. 

“Uh, okay, Cas! I just think we need to pick this up in the morning.” 

Cas shook his head, “Can't. We have to decide tonight.” 

Dean was frustrated. “ _Why_? Why does it have to be decided tonight?” 

“Because,” Cas said firmly, “you are not done with your rut, and I am going into heat tomorrow.”

 

All he could think was, 'Oh holy fuck!' Dean's head nearly exploded. “Tomorrow? You are going into heat tomorrow. What the hell, Cas. How are you so sure?” 

“It was my night to get the suppressor. You arrested him before he could give it to me. Without it, I go into heat within 24 hours.” Cas looked sort of embarrassed to have to admit this. 

Dean had heard of the suppressors. They were horrible, completely illegal and dangerous. Taken long enough, they could completely mess up an omega's cycles. He was literally seeing red at the idea of Crowley using them. Using them on Cas!

 

“So, Dean, are you my Mate?” 

Dean thought about it for a hot second. Then he leaned over and took a huge sniff of Castiel's scent. If it was even possible, Cas smelled better to him now than he did before. Cas put his face in the crook of Dean's neck and sniffed deeply. 

“You know what, Cas? If I smell as good to you as you do to me, then yeah. I am pretty sure I am your Mate.”

Cas smiled. “You smell... wonderful, Dean”

 

“You need something to eat, Cas. If you are going into heat, you are going to need calories.” 

Dean went rummaging in his poorly stocked kitchen and came up with a can of soup. While it was heating up, he got himself another beer. When the soup was hot, he sat Cas down with a bowl of it and some orange juice, and made sure he finished every bite.

 

“Now Cas, we need to discuss a couple of things. If you are going into heat, and I am sure not done with rut, well...” His voice trailed off, unsure of how to put this delicately.

“You are worried to get me with pups our first time,” Cas understood why he trailed off. 

“Well, yeah, you are in no shape physically to carry pups, Cas. You need to be built up first.”

“If I understand the suppressor right, then I would not actually be fertile my first heat, Dean.”

“Oh, okay then I guess.” Dean wasn't entirely sure. 

“Some of the omegas were to be used for breeding. Crowley said that it would take a second and sometimes a third heat before there could be pups.”

 

Dean was hating Crowley more and more. It was damn lucky he was taking a few days off.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They were both yawning, so Dean put Cas back to bed in the guest room. When Cas started to protest, Dean said, “We need to get a good night's sleep, babe. We are going to need our strength to get through the next couple of days.”

Cas smiled and curled up under the covers. Dean shut off the light, but he didn't close the door all the way this time. He wanted to be able to hear Cas if he needed anything.

 

Dean got into bed but sleep eluded him. He wondered if it was just some colossal cosmic joke that he should find a mate under such bizarre circumstances. He had wanted a mate for years. He wanted to settle down, have some pups. But to find his mate, an abused omega rescued in a sweep? Bizarre by even his standards. God only knew what Bobby was gonna say... or Rufus!

 

The next thing he knew, it was morning. Cas was still asleep, so Dean fixed himself some coffee.

After about an hour, he looked up to see Cas standing in the hall. His hair was plastered to his face and he was flushed. “Dean. It is starting.”

Cas didn't need to tell him, he could smell Cas' heat from across the room. His cock began to engorge at just the smell. He got up and took Cas in his arms. “Sshhh, baby, it's okay, I got you.” He felt so fucking protective!

 

His cock was painfully hard already. He knew what had to be done.

He took Cas to his bed. He laid him down and laid down beside him. He sniffed up and down Cas' throat, and Cas rubbed against him. He kissed those beautiful lips and bit down on Cas' bottom lip. Cas was squirming and moaning.

Dean reached down and pulled the sweat pants off Cas. As he stood up to take his own off, Cas rolled over, pressed his face into the pillow and put his ass in the air. The sight of Cas presenting to him made his rut come back with a surge.

 

He grabbed Cas' legs and spread them wide apart. Cas had slick running between his legs, so getting in was not going to be a problem. Dean gathered up some on a finger and pressed it up inside of Cas. Cas cried out and wiggled. Dean could judge that Cas was really tight, but he honestly couldn't think about another thing. 

He pulled his finger out and forced the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Cas pushed back on him, signaling he was ready. Then Dean lost all control. He rutted into Cas like his life depended on it.

 

He was aware that he was growling. He bent down and bit Cas right where his neck met his collarbone. All he could think was 'Mate, Mate,' He tasted blood in his mouth and dimly wondered if he had really hurt Cas.

He popped the biggest knot he ever had. He rammed into Cas while pulling back on Cas' hips, and his knot went in. Cas cried out but Dean couldn't tell if it was passion or pain. He moved his cock around inside of Cas and then filled Cas with hot cum.

Tied with Cas, he growled, “My mate.” “Yes,” Cas purred, “Your mate.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas and gently moved the two of them onto their sides. Just that amount of movement made Dean orgasm yet another torrent of cum up inside of Cas.

“Did I hurt you too much?”

“No, Mate.” Cas was smiling. “Just the right amount of hurt.”

 

Dean kissed the bruised and broken skin on Cas' throat. Cas turned his head towards Dean, and Dean kissed him He forced his tongue into Cas' mouth and bit his bottom lip again. Oh shit...” He came again. At his rate they'd be tied for hours! 

“You make me nuts, little one,” Dean mumbled into Cas' neck.

 

Dean drifted off to sleep for a bit, and when he woke up, his knot had come down enough for them to un-tie. 

Dean went and took a very invigorating piss. When Cas got up do the same, Dean asked him if he liked pizza. “Yes, Mate, I do.”

When they established what Cas liked, Dean made a call to the delivery place. “Gotta get you built up!” While they were waiting, Dean made Cas drink another glass of orange juice. Dean had a beer.

 

When the pizza arrived, Dean turned on the TV and flipped through channels until they found something that Cas liked. It was an animal documentary. They ate and joked about the animals.

After awhile, Dean could smell that Cas was getting near again. Cas started to wiggle around on the couch, and Dean took his hand and led him into the bedroom again. He pulled the sweats off of both of them.

Cas immediately presented again. “No. You don't have to do that every time for me, Cas. I want you to cum this time, too.” Dean flipped Cas over on his back. The man looked completely confused.

“I can cum too?”

“You sure as hell can, sweetie.” Dean kissed Cas and bit his lip again. He was already rock hard. He lifted Cas' hips up and pulled his legs onto Dean's shoulders. Slick was running between Cas' legs. Dean gathered some up and lid his hand down Cas' erection. Cas' eyes were huge.

 

Dean couldn't hold off, so he mounted Cas and slid into that tight little hole. Cas moaned in a very pleasing way. While he fucked in and out of Cas, he reached down and jacked Cas off.

Cas was saying, “Oh Dean. Oh Dean. Oh Dean.”  Then he came, shooting ropes of cum all over his chest. He sight so pleased Dean he popped his knot on the spot.

Dean forced his knot up inside of Cas. Cas cried out. Dean moved around a little and then came buckets. He loved being tied to his little mate! Dean loved the idea that his mate could not escape him, even if he tried to. Dean loved the feeling of control and power it gave him. He turned them on their sides again.

 

He cleaned Cas' chest off using the edge of the sheet. The room reeked of sex and slick and cum. Dean sniffed deeply at Cas' neck and came again. “You let me cum,” Cas said in amazement.

“Yep, I sure as fuck did! I love to watch you cum, little one. And I intend for you to do a lot more cumming for me.” Dean couldn't help but smile at the look on Cas' face.

Dean sighed in total contentment. He hadn't felt this good in, well, forever.  After awhile, his knot had come down enough to slide out. Cas sighed, “I wish we could stay tied forever.”

“I do too.” Dean surprised himself but he really did.

 

 

    


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut, a little fluff, a lotta love

They mated three more times that day. Dean knew Cas was exhausted and probably very sore. Hell, he was tired too! But this was important. It was both a physical need and an important ritual for mating with another. Mating was for life and it had to be special the first time.

  
Each time they had mated, it had gotten more loving and emotional. It still was wild sex, no doubt about that! But the bond between them deepened with each sexual session. Dean had made Cas cum every time, too. He wanted a happy and contented mate. It amazed Dean how fucking protective he felt over Cas!

 

Between sessions, Dean had ordered groceries to be delivered. Cas was in such a depleted state, Dean was afraid this heat would do some actual physical damage. Cas was reluctant to eat, but Dean made damn sure that Cas had at least something in between sessions. As for himself, Dean was eating like a starving bear.

 

Cas stumbled out of the bedroom. He looked so fucking sexy and adorable with his 'just-got-fucked' messy hair and wearing Dean's sweats that were way too long for him. Dean made a mental note that when this was done, he needed to take Cas clothes shopping.

Dean got Cas some ginger ale. They sat on the couch quietly for awhile. Then Dean had a question he really needed to know the answer to.

“Cas, how did you get caught by Crowley?”

 

Cas sighed. “I was stupid, Dean. Really stupid. Where I come from, it is really, really poor. Very hard to find work. I was hungry and homeless. I met Crowley on the street, and he convinced me that he had legitimate work for me here. I should have known better!” Cas' lower lip began to tremble.

Dean wrapped his arms around his mate. “No, sweetheart. Not stupid. Desperate and naïve.” Dean wanted to know exactly what Crowley had done to Cas, but now was not the time to ask.

Cas made a tiny noise and moved his bottom on the couch. “You're sore.” Dean didn't say it as a question. He got up and went into the bathroom, and returned with a bottle.

“Take down your pants and let me see.” Dean took the top off the bottle.

Cas was obviously embarrassed but Dean insisted. Cas pulled down the sweats and Dean made him get on his hands and knees. Dean winced when he saw Cas' poor red hole. It looked so sore! He put a bit of witchhazel on his finger and rubbed it softly around Cas' hole. Cas whimpered but soon sighed. Dean pulled Cas' sweats back up and said, “Better?” Cas nodded.

 

This led Dean to his next question. “How long will your heat last?”

“I'm not sure,” Cas replied, “but probably another day.”

Dean asked if Cas was hungry. Cas said no. Dean asked, “Not even a little soup?” Cas just said, “Yuck!”

 

They sat on the couch cuddling and watched some TV. At least Cas' need was coming less frequently now. Dean could feel his rut subsiding as well. Their peace was disrupted by the phone ringing.

Dean answered it, only to hear Rufus snarl, “Well, big boy! How goes your tryst with the omega?”

Dean snapped back, “Listen here Rufus...”

Rufus interrupted, “I don't give a flying fuck at a rat's ass! I will deal with you when you finally make it back to work. I'm just giving you a heads up here. Your omega is going to have to give a statement, and he will have to testify if this thing goes to court.”

“Fuck! Why?” Dean's heart sunk. He really didn't want Cas to have to go through that.

“The majority of the omegas we rounded up have gone AWOL. A couple more are too damn traumatized to even talk. We need him, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah. Okay. I get it. We'll figure this out when I get back.”

Rufus snarled again, “Well don't take too long, beautiful! I've got two other guys out on their ruts too.”

Answering Cas' inquisitive look, Dean just said, “My boss. Just wanted to know how much longer I would be out.” Cas did not need to know about the other yet.

 

They made it up to bedtime. Dean had fixed some pasta for dinner and Cas had eaten some. They watched TV with an easy silence. But around 11 Cas had begun to whimper and wiggle. Dean took him by the hand, led him to the bed and stripped them both.

Knowing just how tired Cas was, he spooned him this time. He took some of Cas' slick and rubbed it up and down the shaft of Cas' cock. Then he positioned himself and slid into Cas' ass. Even though Cas was tired and sore, he still moaned and wiggled in pleasure, and Dean just loved that.

While he fucked Cas gently, he whispered in Cas' ear, “Baby, touch yourself. Pleasure yourself. For me.”

Cas very tentatively touched his cock. But soon he was jacking himself off. It really got Dean going. He popped a knot and pushed it into Cas.

Cas began to moan, “Oh! Ohohohoh...” And came. Damn! Dean was sure he would never get tired of seeing and hearing his mate cum. The sound brought him to a shuddering climax, and he filled Cas with his hot cum.

 

He held his mate close. Then Cas sighed, “I love you, Mate.”

Dean felt his heart fill... “I love you too, little one.”

They drifted off to sleep, still tied.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, more fluff, more love

Dean woke up with sunlight framed in the window. He reached for Cas, but Cas wasn't in the bed. Immediately concerned, he jumped up and ran out to the living room naked.

Cas was sitting on the couch, eating a sandwich. He giggled at the sight of Dean naked.

“I woke up and you were not there. I... well, I got scared.” Dean was embarrassed to admit it had scared the fuck out of him.

“I'm feeling much better, Dean. I think I am almost finished.” Cas beamed at him.

Man, that smile and those electric blue eyes just melted his heart. Now that Cas didn't look so cowed and beat up, he was a really beautiful mofo!

“That's great, babe! Maybe we can actually go out tomorrow and get you some clothes.” Dean was looking forward to getting out of the apartment some.

Dean got himself a cup of coffee (Cas had made a pot, bless him). He hoped it was okay to ask this now, but he decided to forge ahead. “Cas, can you tell me what Crowley did to you?”

 

Cas got a frightened and haunted look in his eyes. Dean felt immediately protective.

“Babe, it's okay, Crowley can't ever hurt you again. You are so safe with me.”

Cas' lip was quivering, but he took a deep breath. “When he first got me to the warehouse, he drug me inside and beat me. I tried to fight back but two of his guys held me down. He used his hands and a belt on me.” Tears were streaming down Cas' face now, and Dean went back and forth between heartbreak and almost insane rage.

“He threw me in the cage with other omegas. They were all whimpering and crying. I was very frightened. The next day, he had one of his guys pull me out of the cage. I struggled to get free and then Crowley beat me with his belt again. He told me I would get the belt every time I misbehaved. “

“He gave me my first supressor and told me what it would do. The next two days he left me alone, except to give me the pill. Then the next day...” A sob broke out of Cas. He struggled to regain control. He hung his head. “The next day, he told me it was time to get ready for my 'job' and he... he put a plug in me.”

Dean saw red, but he knew he had to take care of Cas. He gathered the man up in his arms and whispered, “Ssshhh, baby. It's okay now. I've got you. It's okay, you're safe.” Cas cried in his arms. 

When Cas could talk again, he simply said, “He would plug me for hours every day. And then, you saved me.”

Dean felt a wave of relief wash over him. Cas had not been raped.  “I love you, Cas.” 

A tiny voice said, “I love you more.”

 

The rest of the day was quiet. Dean was grateful for the lull, mainly for Cas. After dinner, Dean said, “You know, sweetheart, I am going to have to go back to work the day after tomorrow,”

“I know, Dean.” Cas sounded sad.

Dean plowed on. “I am worried about you being here alone while I'm at work. I don't want you to get scared, or too lonely. And you have got to promise me, swear to me that you won't leave this apartment unless I am with you.”

“I understand, Dean, and I promise I will not go out without you. I will try my best not to get too lonely or scared.”

“We're going shopping for you tomorrow,” Dean told Cas, “But after that, if there is anything you need, or want to do, we will do it together when I am home.”

Cas swore that he understood and would abide by Dean's rules. 

They had another quiet couple of hours before Cas said, “Dean, I need you now.”

 

They went to the bedroom and stripped. Dean picked up Cas and tossed him on the bed. Cas giggled, which was just about the most adorable thing Dean had ever heard.

Dean straddled Cas' legs and took Cas' cock in his mouth. Cas cried out in surprise. Dean licked at the pre cum leaking out and ran his tongue into the slit. Cas moaned and made little noises. Dean ran his tongue along the shaft and put some suction on things when he pulled back. Cas was hard and thick.

Dean couldn't wait any more. He mounted Cas and slid in to that tight little hole. It felt so good! Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's hips and they hit a great rhythm quickly. Dean reached down and jacked Cas off. Cas bucked and pushed up against him until he came with a cry. Streams of cum wet Cas' chest.

Dean felt his knot thickening and pushed down into Cas, tying them. He moved around until he felt his orgasm rising. He shot wads of cum up inside of Cas. 

As usual, he turned them to spoon. “God, I am so happy, little one.”

Cas made little noises and said quietly, “I am very happy, too.”

 

Cas wiggled his butt, causing Dean another spasm and more cum to release. 

“Damn!” Dean smiled. “I'm gonna be dry for a month after this.”

Cas giggled again, and the sound just made Dean's heart overflow with love. He held Cas against him.

 

“You know, I always knew I needed a mate,” Dean said very matter of factly. “I always felt incomplete. I saw all my friends finding their mates and I finally began to think it was never going to happen for me. I guess I just thought I would always be alone. My friends kept telling me to 'settle' but I never wanted that. I wanted _my_ mate! And then, there you were.”

 

“And your ruts were getting much worse,” Cas said quietly.

“Yeah, they sure were! How do you know that?” Dean was amazed Cas knew that.

“When you came near the cage that night, I could smell the rage and unhappiness on you. And when I saw you, there was so misery in your eyes. You smelled beautiful, and unhappy and angry.”

Dean said, “I am surprised you felt safe enough to come home with me!”

“Silly,” Cas smiled, “You were my Mate!”

Dean kissed the back of Cas' neck as Cas made 'uuummm' noises. They drifted off to sleep still tied. It was becoming habit.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut and we find out about Cas and Dean's families.

They woke up at the same time the next day.  Dean kissed Cas on his eyelids and asked, “How are you feeling today?

“Cas made approving sounds and said, “I am sure I am done with my heat.”

“Okay, that's good!” Dean smiled, “But damn it sure was fun while it lasted!”

This elicited giggles from Cas, which Dean had decided was just about the sweetest sound in the universe.

 

“Much as I hate to say it, we need to take a break for a few days and let you heal up, Cas.” Dean's protective side was rearing its ugly head. 

Cas sighed a big, over-the-top sigh. “Yes, Mate. Whatever you say, Mate.”

Dean laughed and got up to piss and look himself over. He needed a shower and to shave.  “Cas, get your beautiful ass in here!” He called loudly.

Cas appeared at the door. Dean said, “Piss if you have to, we are going to take a shower.”

 

Cas pissed while Dean fired up the shower. When it was ready, he stepped in and held out his hand. Cas took it and stepped in after him. Dean put some shower gel in his hand and began to wash Cas. This was the first time he really had a chance to see just how thin Cas was. Dean could feel every rib and saw how his hip bones stuck out. And this was after 3 days of feeding Cas as much as he could!

Then he had Cas turn around so he could soap up his back, he got a good look at the marks that Crowley's belt had left. Some were going to scar. He really wanted to kill Crowley. He was gonna have to step carefully when he got back to work.

He even washed Cas' hair. He was actually loving being a caregiver to Cas. When he was done, Cas grabbed the gel and began to wash Dean. In spite of everything, when Cas' hand wandered to soap up his cock, it stood right up. Cas giggled.

 

Cas began to tighten his grip and run his hand up and down the shaft of Dean's cock. Dean leaned his hands against the shower wall and closed his eyes. Cas jacked Dean off quite expertly! He used a strong downward stroke and a twist on the up stroke. Within minutes, Dean was moaning, “Oh Cas... so good... it feels so good...” He shot cum all over Cas. 

The both laughed as Dean had to clean Cas off all over again. Dean washed his own hair because he was too tall for Cas to reach.

 

They ate breakfast, cleaned up the kitchen and got ready to go shopping. Cas convinced Dean not to shave, saying how much he liked the stubble.

 

They walked around the men's department and picked out clothes for Cas. They settled on mostly T shirts and jeans, some sleep pants and sweats for around the apartment. Boxers, socks and a new pair of shoes rounded out their purchases. Cas was worried about how much they spent, but Dean assured him it was fine.

After rounding out the shopping with personal care products, Dean decided he was starving. He asked Cas what he wanted to eat for lunch. He was mildly surprised when Cas said, “Chili!” enthusiastically.

Dean drove to his favorite greasy spoon and marveled at how Cas wolfed down his chili while Dean had a cheeseburger and fries. This was a very good sign.

 

Their last stop was grocery shopping. Dean wanted plenty of food in the apartment and wanted it to be Cas' favorites. Dean was going to put some meat on this boy's bones or die trying!

 

Back at home, Dean and Cas cuddled on the couch after putting all the purchases away. Dean said, “You know, sweetie, you are going to have to go in for a physical soon.” Cas stuck out his bottom lip and tried to protest.

“Oh no you don't! I am your Alpha and I say you _will_ get checked out!” Cas quickly agreed. He didn't like it when Dean took out his Alpha. Dean said that he would make the appointment tomorrow while he was at work, but assured Cas he would be with him the entire time.

 

They spent a quiet evening. They watched TV and ate sandwiches for dinner. A little later, Dean asked Cas if he had any family.

“I have one older brother, Gabriel. We are both named after angels.”

“What about your parents?” Dean asked

Cas looked sad as he said, “My father is dead. My mother threw me out of the house when I was 15.”

Dean was shocked. “Fuck, why?” 

“Because I am an omega. She and my brother are Alphas and she was ashamed to have an omega.”

“Shit. That was so unfair. How did you get by?”

"A friend took me in. She was very good to me. She died when I was 18. Then I took odd jobs, but I was homeless off and on.” Cas looked sad and that made Dean sad.

 

“Cas, how old are you?” It had never occurred to Dean to ask this.

“22.”

“Jesus, you are a baby!” Dean was 28. He felt like he had robbed a cradle.

“Age doesn’t matter between Mates,” Cas said stubbornly.

 

Cas wanted to know about Dean’s family. “My mom died in a fire when I was 4. My baby brother was only 6 months old.”

Cas felt like crying. “Oh, Dean, I am so sorry1”

Dean smiled a sad smile. “It’s okay little one. It was a long time ago. Anyway, my dad started to drink, and I had to raise my brother. I didn’t mind, I actually liked it. I guess that is why I love taking care of you so much.”

“Where are your dad and your brother now?” Cas was sad to hear about Dean’s childhood.

“Both dead now, too. My dad died drunk and my brother died when I was 22. So you see, little one, you are my only family now.”

 

“Now, it’s time to go to bed, big day tomorrow. Dean yawned for effect.

They fell asleep with Cas curled up by Dean, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder and Dean’s arm over Cas protectively.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff, a little angst

Dean got up earlier than usual to spend time with Cas before he had to go to work. They had breakfast together, and Dean went over the rules again, and assured Cas he would call several times during the day to check in. Detectives did not have a set schedule. Dean normally went to work around 10 and stayed for up to 12 hours. But He promised Cas that unless something really big came up, he would be home around 5:30.

He wrote his phone number and the number to the precinct down and put the paper next to the phone. He assured Cas it was okay to call if he needed anything. Then, sadly, it was time to leave. Dean wished he was independently wealthy so he could just stay home.

 

Dean got in to work and went straight back to Rufus’ office so the old man could chew his ass off. He wasn’t wrong, if looks could kill, the one Rufus gave him would have done the trick for sure.

“What in the holy fuck were you thinking, taking an omega home with you from a crime scene? Have you lost your mind? Sustained some sort of head injury?” Rufus was red in the face, and getting louder by the second.” I should bust you back to patrol over this! You have done some bone-headed shit in the past but this takes the rag off the bush, boy. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Dean just looked him straight in the eye and said, “He’s my mate. My true mate.”

The look on Rufus’ face was priceless. His mouth fell open and for the first time Dean could ever remember, he seemed to be struck speechless.

“Your true mate? Are you shitting me, boy, because if you are…”

“No sir. I am not shitting you. We are mated.” Dean was amazingly proud.

“Well fuck me! Mated! I thought it wasn’t ever going to happen! Mated. Well, this does sort of change things. Go to work and let me think on this.”

 

Dean did just that. He found Bobby in his usual place, at the coffee machine.

“Rufus just hand you your ass, Dean?

Dean grinned. “Nope. He couldn’t. Cas is my true mate. We’re mated.”

Bobby looked as shocked as Rufus did. Then be broke into a huge smile! “Finally! Hallelujah!”

 

After enduring a lot of congratulations and a spate of crude remarks, Dean got to work reading the statements taken from the two omegas that agree to talk to Bobby.

Dean called and made an appointment for Cas at the clinic for the end of the week. Then it was time to call Cas. Cas answered after the third ring. “Hey baby. How are you doing?”

Cas sounded so excited! ”Dean! You called!”

“Well of course I did. I said I would!” Dean smiled.

“I am fine, Dean. I cleaned and washed sheets!”

“Wow! You didn’t have to that.” Dean was amazed. “Try to take it easy on yourself, babe.”

“I am fine,” Cas said in his determined voice.

“Okay, okay,” Dean chuckled. “Just don’t overdo, okay? By the way, you have an appointment for your check up on Friday at 10 in the morning.”

“All right, Mate.” Cas sounded a bit petulant.

“You behave yourself, little one.” Dean reminded him.

“Yes sir.”

They talked briefly and then hung up.

Bobby came over and told him that they were going to talk to Crowley and his lawyer in a few minutes.

“Bobby, I need to stay the hell away from Crowley. The things he did to Cas… I will hurt him if I get the chance.”

“Okay, partner,” Bobby said. “I will handle this.”

After the interview, Bobby came back completely disgusted. “Didn’t get anywhere. Guy is a real punk.”

Dean called Cas again after about 3 hours had passed. The phone rang until the answering machine picked up. Dean just told himself that Cas was in the shower, or asleep or something. But after calling back 3 times more and still getting the machine, Dean panicked. He told Bobby what was happening and rushed home.

 

He ran in the door, expecting… hell, he didn’t know what he was expecting. Certainly not to find Cas huddled in a corner of the living room, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

“Baby, baby what’s wrong?” Dean crouched down and lifted Cas and walked him to the couch. Cas was crying so hard he could hardly catch his breath.

Dean rubbed his back and tried to get him to calm down. He murmured, “Sshhh, baby. I’ve got you,” over and over again.

Finally, Cas stopped sobbing. Cas looked up at Dean with an angry, painfully hurt expression.

And then he started to yell, “You _knew_! You _knew_ and you didn’t tell me! You don’t care what happens to me. You knew.”

Dean was completely confused. “I knew what, Cas? What did I know?”

Tears began streaming down Cas’ face again. “You knew I would have to go to court and tell what Crowley did to me.”

Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. The DA’s office must have called.

“Okay, Cas, yes, I knew and yes, I didn’t tell you. Yet! I didn’t tell you yet. I didn’t want you to get scared. I never thought anyone would call here. I thought I had more time to tell you and get you ready. I just didn’t want to see you hurt or scared.”

Dean sighed. He should have told Cas. He could have kicked himself.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They work it out, Smut and fluff (are you sensing a pattern here yet? lol)

“Baby, you know I love you. I would rather cut off my arm than ever hurt you. I am so sorry I was an idiot and didn’t tell you about this.”

Dean gathered Cas up in his arms and just held him. Cas’ breathing returned to normal after a bit. He pushed his way out of Dean’s arms and said, “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Look, it is almost dinner time. We can talk about this later tonight, okay? How about you help me fix some dinner, okay?”

 

Cas shook his head yes, and they went into the kitchen. Dean fixed a couple of chicken breasts and Cas made a salad. They sat down to eat, but Cas was just picking at his food and pushing it around his plate.

Finally Dean said, “Listen to me little one! You _will_ eat some food, do you hear me?”

Cas’ head jerked up And he nodded. He began to eat. Small bites, but it was a start.

Dean didn’t make Cas eat everything. They cleaned up and went to the living room.

 

“Okay, look, Cas. Crowley needs to go to prison for what he did. He needs to go to prison for a very long time. My partner is going to do everything he can to get that bastard to take a plea deal. He would be nuts to take this to trial. But if he insists on it, you are going to have to testify.”

Cas looked so forlorn.

“You will be absolutely safe. I will be with you. You are stronger than you think you are. I know you are strong. You can do this if you have to.”

Cas said sadly, ‘I don’t feel strong.”

“But you are strong! You lived through a lot of tragedy in your life and yet, you are still here. And babe, it might not even happen.”

Cas sighed and settled in to Dean’s arms again. Very quietly, Dean heard him say, “Okay.”

Dean held him for awhile. Then he ran his hand down the back of Cas’ sweats and patted his ass. “How’s that sweet ass doing? All better?”

Cas actually giggled and said, “Yes, Mate. All better.”

 

Dean stood up and grabbed Cas by the hand. “I better take a closer look!” He led Cas to the bedroom. He stripped Cas and then got naked himself.

He laid Cas down on the bed and straddled him. He kissed Cas and pushed his tongue into Cas mouth. After a bit, he raked his teeth over Cas’ bottom lip and began to kiss his neck. He ran his tongue down Cas’ throat and onto his chest. He circled his tongue around each of Cas’ nipples and sucked on each one.

Cas’ breath was coming in gasps. Dean was rock hard. He ached to just ram into Cas, but he wanted to take his time. He ran his mouth down Cas’ belly and then took Cas’ hard cock in his mouth.

Cas was moaning, “oh god oh god” over and over again. Dean gave Cas the best blow job he knew how to. He sucked and tongued until Cas was so close… He could feel it. He put his fingers under Cas’ balls and stroked the sensitive skin under them. Cas’ bucked and shot hot cum into Dean’s mouth and down his throat. Dean swallowed it all.

Dean moved back up to look at Cas’ sex-blown expression. It made him so happy to see Cas this way.

 

Dean pulled Cas down in the bed, and pulled his hips up. Cas’ slick was so thick there was a wet spot on the bedspread. Dean wasted no time, and forced the head of his cock in past Cas’ tight muscle. He went all the way in until his balls were against Cas’ ass. He then proceeded to fuck himself senseless. He took a lot of care not to knot. He wasn’t looking to tie Cas tonight. He just wanted to fuck.

He felt the impending orgasm in his toes. It worked its way up until Dean exploded in Cas. He felt his hot cum fill him up. Then he pulled out and watched cum drip back out, running down the rack of Cas’ ass. What a cool sight!

Dean went into the bathroom to take a much needed piss and get a washcloth for Cas. He went back and cleaned Cas’ ass and thighs. Cas just gaped at him.

“Dean,” Cas said in a mildly disapproving voice, “You are Alpha. I am omega. I should be doing things like that. You should not be cleaning me.”

Dean laughed. “You’ve got that backwards, little one. I am supposed to take care of you, protect you and clean you up after sex. And another thing, one of these days soon, I am going to let you fuck me up the ass.”

Cas’ mouth fell open. Dean had to chuckle at the horrified look on Cas’ face. “Dean! No!”

“Oh yeah, Cas. And we are both going to love it. Look, this is our relationship. No one gets a vote but us, and I don’t give a fuck what is ‘traditional’. I want to feel you inside me, and I mean for it to happen.” Dean used his best Alpha voice.

“Yes sir.” But Cas still looked shocked.

Later, while he lay listening to the even breathing of a sleeping Cas, Dean wondered how he had ever slept alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetness, and smut, and Dean realizes something

The next day went much better. Cas was more relaxed with Dean going to work. Dean and Bobby were busy running down possible leads to more of Crowley’s activities. Dean faithfully called Cas every couple of hours.

Dean informed Rufus about him needing to come in late the next day because he needed to take Cas in for his checkup. Rufus actually told Dean to take the whole day, because things were slow.

Dean got off work at 5 and drove home. While he drove, his mind went back to Crowley, He and Bobby were getting nothing in their investigation. It was damned frustrating. If they had not caught Crowley right in the act with the omegas, he would probably walk. Well, except for Cas. It was looking more and more likely that Cas would have to at least give a formal statement.

Dean let it all go as he pulled into his parking spot. He hopped out and let himself in to the apartment. Cas was watching TV, but he hopped up as soon as Dean walked in, and ran to him for hugs. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, mentally wishing he could get more weight on Cas. He was going to ask about that at the appointment tomorrow.

Dean sat on the couch and pulled Cas into this lap. “How was your day, little one?”

“Good,” Cas replied. “Dean, you told me that if there was anything I wanted…”

“Sure!” Dean hoped Cas didn’t want a house…

“I would like some books to read. I always enjoyed reading.”

“Absolutely! I actually have a surprise. I don’t have to work tomorrow, so after your appointment, we will go to a bookstore.”

Cas just beamed. “You got an extra day off?”

“Yep, sure did, babe. We can have some fun tomorrow. We’ll go out to lunch after your appointment, then to the bookstore and then we will do anything you want to.”

Cas was obviously thrilled.

Dean lifted Cas off his lap and went to piss and get comfortable. He came back in a few minutes wearing an old T shirt and sweats. When he came back in, he asked Cas if he would like to order pizza. Cas said yeah, so Dean ordered it. He got a beer and asked Cas if he wanted one. To his surprise, Cas said yes.

This was the first time Cas had had a beer since they had been together. Dean had given him one on the night he had brought Cas home, but Cas hadn’t touched it.

“You drink very often, little one?” Dean was curious.

“No, I have only had beer a couple of times in my life,” Cas admitted.

“Then you are limited to one,” Dean sat down next to him on the couch and they watched TV until the pizza arrived. When they sat down to eat, Dean asked Cas about his day. It seemed to Dean that Cas didn’t have much to tell. ‘He must be bored senseless here alone during the day!’ Dean felt a pang of guilt at letting this go even a few days.

“Kiddo,” Dean began, “Do like computers? Fooling around on the Internet?”

“I have only used computers at the library,” Cas answered thoughtfully. But yeah, I liked it then!”

Dean made an immediate decision to buy a computer tomorrow and get some high speed Internet set up.

Cas yawned. And then he yawned again.

“Are you sleepy babe?”

“A little, Dean.”

“Well, hey we could just go to bed, babe. We don’t have to fool around tonight.”

“No!” Cas sounded adamant. “Want to fuck… want you to fuck me!”

“Well, all right then,” Dean chuckled, “Let’s get to it then!”

 

They were naked in bed in no time. Dean was very aware of how lucky he was. He had heard many a story about mated couples that only had sex during heats. Many cops complained about the lack of sex in their relationships. Cas wanted it a lot, and Dean just hoped it was always like this.

Dean spooned Cas. He gathered some of Cas’ slick and held it in his hand while he pushed inside of his little one. He was really grateful that he didn’t have to work Cas open, Cas was always ready. Dean knew it had to hurt at first, but Cas seemed to get off on that.

He reached over Cas’ side and grabbed Cas’ dick. It was hard, as usual. He began to establish a rhythm of jacking off Cas and pumping in and out of Cas’ ass. Dean began to feel his balls tighten, and felt himself on the edge. Then he was crying out and pumping his hot stream into Cas.

It seemed that the second he came, Cas did as well, shooting cum into Dean’s hand. This time, Cas jumped up and brought back a wet cloth and cleaned up Dean’s hand and himself.

As they lay in the afterglow, cuddled up together, Cas asked Dean, “Dean, what do _you_ want?”

Dean didn’t understand what Cas was asking. “What do you mean?”

Cas replied, “Mate, you are always asking me what I want. Books, do I like the Internet, even food. Stuff like that. I want to know what you want. What makes you happy? It is my job to make you happy. I am your omega.”

Dean smiled and hugged Cas tight. “Little one, the only thing I want in life is you. You make me happy, just you, being you.”

 

Dean was getting sleepy so he spooned Cas and they were both asleep in no time.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the doctor, some disturbing news. Out to lunch, a bookstore, and then Dean gets dragged into the technological age. Fluff, but no smut!

Cas got a very intense physical the next morning. They took blood, did x rays, and checked him from top to bottom. Cas was getting antsy by the time they were done and were waiting on the doctor to talk to them.

“Calm down, babe. We’ll be out of here soon.” Dean was getting ready to get gone too.

The doctor breezed into the room. She had Cas’ x rays and a lot of papers in her hands. “Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak.” she said without looking up from her reading.

Finally she looked up. “Well, I’ll get right to it then. My biggest concern here is that Mr. Novak is suffering the effects of long term malnutrition. It is affecting his heats. Well, that, and the after-effects of taking supressors.”

Dean got a very worried, tight feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“For this, I am prescribing some vitamins, a very balanced diet and a supplement such as Ensure every day. I will want to monitor his progress carefully.”

“Okay,” Dean said, “but how is this going to affect his heats, exactly?”

“You can expect them to be erratic. He may have more than one heat a month, or go several months with no heats at all. This will level out as he gets better nutrition. I doubt he could get pregnant until his heats become regular.”

Cas had a stricken look on his face. Dean took his hand and said quietly, “It’s okay, babe. We’ll get through this and you will be fine.”

“Next, I see that Mr. Novak has several poorly healed bone fractures. Several fractured ribs, his right cheekbone, his left wrist and left humorous have all been broken in the past. This was probably a result of his malnutrition, but he was obviously abused in the past. These shouldn’t be a problem for him now, but we do need to be aware that at this point in time, he could fracture a bone more easily than normal.”

Now Dean was getting mad. Cas had never told him any of this. Who had hurt him?

“Well, these are my concerns,” the doctor continued. Make sure Mr. Novak takes his supplements, eats right and gets plenty of rest. I want to see him back here in a month so we can monitor his progress.”

Dean made another appointment for a month away, got the supplements Cas needed and he and Cas went to sit in the car. Cas had a forlorn look on his face.

“Cas, we will get through this! We’ll get you built back up in a hurry!  Why do you look so sad?”

Cas sniffled. “Because my heats are messed up and because I can’t get pregnant for a long time!” A tear ran down his cheek. They had never even discussed having pups. Cas wasn’t even sure Dean wanted any pups…

Dean reached over and wiped the tear away. “Little one, stop worrying, I don’t care about your heats. After all, we have great sex all the time anyway, don’t we?”

Cas nodded. He seemed to be brightening up a little.

“And Cas, we have all the time in the world to get you pregnant. I really want pups but it is way too soon for us to be thinking about that anyway.”

“You really want pups with me?” Cas looked at Dean with such a serious face!

“Of course I do! I love you, little one! You are my mate.”

Cas smiled at that.

Dean got serious. “Cas, how did those bones get broken? Who hurt you?”

“I got a job once washing dishes in a restaurant, and when I got paid, 2 Alphas jumped me on my way home. They hit me in my face, kicked me when I was on the ground and they were going to rape me. A nice man saw them and yelled at them and they ran away. And then a cop hurt my arm once. I didn’t know it was broken but it hurt a lot.”

Dean was sick to his stomach to think of Cas being hurt. He wanted to know more about this cop.

“Cas, why did the cop hurt your arm?”

Cas looked thoughtful. “I think he just hated omegas. He used to come to where we stayed a lot, and harass us. He was always looking for things to bust us for. One night he started beating a friend of mine and I tried to get him to stop.  He grabbed my arm and wrenched it behind my back really hard. He hit me a few times and took me to jail. I got out the next day, though.”

“Fuck!” Dean had known other cops who were sadistic and took it out on omegas because they were easy meat. He just got so mad…

Cas put his hand on Dean’s arm. “It’s okay, Mate. It is all in the past now.”

“Yeah, you’re right, Cas. Let’s go get some lunch, I’m starving!”

Dean ordered seafood pasta for Cas at lunch and made sure he ate a lot of it.

After lunch, true to his word he took Cas to a bookstore and told him he could have whatever he wanted. Cas headed straight for the sci/fi section and picked out 5 books. He was thrilled and it made Dean feel really good to see Cas happy. He intended to try and see Cas happy every day of his life.

Next stop was a computer store. Cas couldn’t believe that Dean was buying him a computer! They picked out a really nice laptop with all the bells and whistles. Dean made arrangements for a hook-up to some high speed Internet. It would be set up on Monday.

Now it was time for them to do whatever Cas had picked out to do for the rest of the afternoon. Cas said, “ZOO!”

Dean laughed. “You want to go to the zoo?”

“Yes!” Cas was very excited. “I have never been to a zoo and I want to see all the animals.”

“Okay, next stop, the zoo.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun at the zoo, Dean discovers an interest of Cas' and Cas gets to top Dean.

Cas was so excited to be at the zoo, Dean was tickled immediately. Cas wanted to see every single exhibit. He didn’t like the spiders or snakes, but other than that, he was entranced by everything. He wanted to see everything, but they had only covered about half of the place before Cas was obviously getting really tired. Dean said they had to leave.  
“No, Dean! I haven’t seen all the animals yet!”  
“I swear, we will come back really soon and see the rest. I promise, little one. But now, we have to go home. You need to rest.”  
Cas agreed to leave. Dean told him that they could get the computer set up after dinner and that helped Cas’ mood considerably.

When they got home, Dean made Cas lie down on the couch. He smiled when Cas was asleep within minutes. Dean got a beer and sat in a chair, watching Cas sleep. The the idea that Cas was hungry and hurt in the past just broke his heart. He couldn’t imagine his life without Cas in it anymore.

Dean finished his beer and shook off the thoughts. He went to fix them some dinner. He fished around the fridge, trying to make up his mind about what to fix. He finally settled on fixing meatloaf and potatoes. He got it all mixed up and popped it in the oven.  
Cas slept peacefully until it was almost time to take the food out of the oven. Dean walked over and squatted down next to him. “Hey little one. Time to wake up.” He touched Cas’ shoulder gently.  
Cas startled awake and cried out. He put his hands up over his face defensively.  
“Hey, hey, Cas it’s okay! It’s just me.” Dean was taken aback at Cas’ reaction.  
When Cas realized where he was, he sat up.   
“Are you okay babe?” Dean asked gently.  
“Yeah,” Cas said. “Bad dream.”  
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and just held him for a bit. 

“Now, it’s time to eat.” Dean went to take the food out and serve it.  
Cas went to the table. He started to pick at his food again, but suddenly looked up at Dean, noted the stern look, and began to eat.

After dinner, Dean got the computer out of the box. Together, they got the thing up and running. Cas was taking a look at the programs and said to Dean in an excited voice, “Look! There is a writing program! Can I write stories?  
“You can write anything you want to! You think you would enjoy writing stories, huh?”  
Cas said, “Oh yeah! I have had ideas for stories for years in my head.”  
“Well, I would love to read some of your stories, babe.”

Cas continued to fool around on the laptop while Dean drank a beer and watched TV. Dean was really happy he had bought the thing for Cas.  
Eventually, it was time to go to bed.  
“But, Dean, I’m not tired yet!”  
Dean grinned. “I know! That is exactly why it is time to go to bed.”  
Understanding dawned on Cas’ face and he quickly shut off the computer and followed Dean into the bedroom. They both quickly stripped.

“Tonight, we are doing something different,” Dean said. “Tonight, you are going to fuck me.”  
Cas looked alarmed. “But, but… Dean, I don’t know how!”  
Dean laughed.” I’m damned sure you’ll figure it out pretty fast.”  
Dean kissed Cas passionately. Cas responded quickly, just like Dean knew he would. Then Dean lay on his back and said, “Make love to me.”

Cas kissed Dean and forced his tongue into Dean’s mouth. They kissed for awhile, then Cas began to suck on Dean’s nipples. Dean moaned and that gave Cas the confidence to nip at them with his teeth.  
“Oh yeah, baby,” Dean moaned, “that’s so good!”

Dean reached into the bedside table and produced a bottle of lube that hadn’t been used since Cas moved in. Dean spread his legs and bent his knees to give Cas access.   
Cas spread lube around Dean’s tight hole. He very tentatively put a finger into Dean.   
“That’s it. Feels good…” Dean moaned.  
Cas felt a bit more confident, so he moved his finger in and out. This got a very enthusiastic response from Dean. Before long, Cas had 3 fingers running in and out of Dean. Dean was moaning and squirming.  
Finally Dean said, “I’m ready, babe. Fuck me.”  
Cas was nervous. He grasped his cock, which was rock hard, and pressed it very gently against Dean’s wet hole.  
“Push, Cas! Just push it in.”  
Cas did just that. The head of his cock slid into Dean. Dean groaned.   
Cas’ eyes got big. It felt so… so amazing! He pushed his cock up inside of Dean until he was balls deep. He pulled back and plunged in again.  
“Oh fuck! Yeah, baby! Fuck me… fuck me hard.” Dean was glistening in a sheen of sweat and he had his eyes shut tight.  
Cas just lost it. He began to ream Dean… He rode Dean hard and fast.  
Dean was mumbling and moaning. “Fuck, fuck, shit… it’s so good, babe. So good….” He was jacking himself off at the same time.  
Cas could feel his release coming. He slowed down a bit and then it rolled over him like a storm. He shot currents of cum up Dean. A few moments later Dean came, shooting ribbons of sticky cum on his chest.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean, getting Dean’s cum all over his chest as well. Dean just wrapped his arms around Cas and waited until he had caught his breath again.  
“Sweet holy fuck that was good!” Dean panted.  
Cas lifted his head to look at Dean. “Alpha… omega likes!” That really made Dean laugh.  
They got cleaned up and Cas laid in Dean’s arms with his head tucked in to that sweet spot in the crook of Dean’s neck.  
“Thank you, Mate,” Cas whispered.  
“Hell yeah, babe. We are going to have to do this a lot more often!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gives a formal statement about Crowley, things go well. But Cas goes into heat again. Smut, fluff...

The next morning Dean told Cas they needed to make a grocery run. When they got to the store, Dean bought milk, more orange juice, Ensure and beer. When Cas questioned the purchases, Dean informed him that Cas would be drinking milk and orange juice every day. Cas made a face but didn’t say anything.

When they got home, Dean made Cas drink an Ensure on the spot. Surprisingly, Cas enjoyed it. ‘Well, that is one less thing I have to get Alpha about’ thought Dean.

 

They had a nice day. Cas started writing a story on his computer.  Dean started reading one of the books Cas had bought and found he really liked it. Dean made grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and Cas actually wolfed his down. Dean made a mental note to make them more often.

 

Late in the afternoon, Dean got a call from Bobby.

“Just a heads up, pal,” Bobby growled, “We need Cas to come in and make a formal statement on Monday.”

“Shit! That… just sucks, Bobby.”

“Quit your whining.” Bobby always had a way with words.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I’ll bring him after the Internet guy is gone.”

“Jesus,” Bobby sounded surprised, “You? Getting technology? Good thing I’m sitting down.”

“Ha ha. It’s for Cas.”

Bobby said he should have known, and Dean agreed to call when they were coming in.

 

Now, he called Cas over to sit with him on the couch.

Listen little one. Bobby called,” Dean said gently, “and you are going to have to go to the station and give a statement about Crowley on Monday.”

Cas looked scared again.

“I will be with you every second. You only have to talk to my partner, and no one else. Just have to tell Bobby what Crowley did to you.”

Cas said in a small voice, “And I have to tell about… about… everything? Even the, you know… the plug?”

“Yes, even about the plug.  It’s okay, babe. No one is judging you. He did it to you, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Tears were coming fast to Cas’ eyes. “Mate, there is something I didn’t tell you. I was so embarrassed.  Every time he plugged me, I got hard. I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t help it! Crowley laughed at me and called me ‘his dirty little slut.’ He said I loved it. But I didn’t, I really didn’t!”

Dean took Cas in his arms.

“Of course you got hard, little one! You are a gay omega. Getting an erection when something goes up your butt is completely involuntary.”

Cas looked up at him and said, “But I don’t have to tell that part, do I?”

“No,” Dean said firmly, “You do not have to tell that part.”

 

Cas felt better after that. He started reading one of his books while Dean heated up the leftover meatloaf. He poured Cas a glass of milk. And he made sure Cas drank every drop.

 

The rest of their weekend went nicely. They had gentle sex that night. In the morning, Dean had taken Cas into the shower with him. They jacked each other off, and then Dean took stock of Cas’ physical progress.

It seemed to him that the kid had put on some weight. His ribs were not sticking out as far and his hip bones looked less pronounced to Dean.

 

Monday rolled around too soon for both of them. The IT guy showed up early and got everything set up. Cas was over the moon about having the Internet. But it was time to go to the station.

Cas walked into the precinct like a man going to the gallows. Bobby had an interrogation room set up and ready to do. They went in and Dean sat with Cas.

Bobby got the camera going and said, “Okay, this is Castiel Novak giving his statement about Fergus Crowley. So, Mr. Novak, can you tell me in your own words about how you came in contact with Mr. Crowley and what he did to you subsequent to that meeting?”

Cas began to talk. He did an amazing job at telling his tale in a clear way. When he got to the part about the plug, tears ran down his face but he just kept talking. He ended by saying, “And that is when Detective Winchester took me out of the cage.”

Bobby was clearly impressed. He thanked Cas profusely and said that this was going a long way to getting Crowley to take a plea.

Dean hugged Cas so hard, Cas had to say he couldn’t breathe.

On the way home, Dean noticed Cas was looking sort of flush. He got concerned immediately but didn’t say anything to Cas. But by the time they got home, Cas was sweating and obviously going into heat.

Cas started crying the second they got in the door.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry Dean!”

Dean took him in his arms and shushed him. “You can _not_ help it! We knew this could happen. It’s not your fault, baby.”

Dean took Cas to the bedroom and stripped him. Dean took off his clothes and he was already stiff from the smell of Cas’ heat.

Cas presented to Dean, and Dean took him on the spot. He was worked up because of the heat and just couldn’t help himself. He pounded Cas until he felt a knot coming. He tried his best to will it away but it was no good. All he could smell was Cas’ heat and slick. He forced his knot into Cas, who cried out. He hoped he wasn’t hurting Cas… But then he came. He threw his head back and just reveled in the feeling.

After it had washed over him, he struggled to catch his breath. Cas was panting, too. He grabbed Cas and turned them on their sides. He put his arms around Cas and said, “Fuck! Cas, did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

Cas said, in a tiny voice, “Yes, I am fine, Alpha. It hurt, just the right amount of hurt.”

 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. They lay in each other’s arms and dozed for a bit. When he woke up, he found he was still tied with Cas.  He was a little confused and concerned, he should have gone down by now. He concentrated on relaxing even more and taking deep breaths. Finally it went down enough for him to pull out.

When he did, Cas woke up. Dean went and got a cloth to clean them both up.  Then he asked if Cas was okay to get up. Cas said he was.

 

Dean was worried that another heat this quick would undo all the progress he had made with putting some weight on Cas and building him up. A normal heat took loads of calories for a healthy omega, what was this doing to Cas?  He made Cas drink Ensure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' heat is over. Dean discovers Cas has a real talent for writing and hatches an idea. Surprise! No smut.

Dean drove Cas nuts over the next 24 hours, making him drink milk and Ensure and trying to get him to eat.  Cas didn’t feel like eating anything, but he always tried to eat a little to make Dean happy.

Cas had only needed to mate twice over the course of the day. By night, it seemed to be passing, much to Dean’s relief. Dean had called in sick to work. He didn’t feel like having to explain Cas’ physical problems to anyone. It was nobody’s business.

Dean had already decided to take the next day off as well, just to make sure Cas’ heat was really over.

Cas alternated time on the Internet and working on his story. Dean sat, thoughtful as he drank a beer and watched Cas. He really needed a new job. Dean had always wanted to be a cop and then a detective. He never minded the long hours, working 7 days in a row… hell, he even liked the danger. But that was when he was single.

He had Cas now. He felt like he needed a job that was more flexible, where he could make his own hours and safely take time off for their ruts and heats. But for the life of him, he couldn’t think of a job like that.

They slept spooning, Dean’s arms protectively around his mate.

 

The next morning, Cas ate a few bites of breakfast and dutifully drank his orange juice without Dean having to gripe at him. After they cleaned up the breakfast stuff and loaded the dishwasher, Cas asked Dean if he would read his story.

“I would love to! I bet it’s amazing.”

Cas grinned. “I’m not too sure about that…” Cas got it up for Dean to read, and then went and sat nervously on the couch.

By the time he was done with Cas’ story, Dean was dumbstruck. The story was, well, it _was_ amazing! He turned around in his chair and faced a very nervous-looking Cas. “Dude, this story is awesome! Honestly. I am blown away. Did you do a lot of writing in high school?”

Cas was beaming when he replied, “I never went to high school, Dean.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. It had never occurred to him to ask about Cas’ schooling. “Well, not at all?”

“No. I was homeless when I finished junior high.” Cas spoke very matter of factly, as if it was completely normal.

“Uh, okay,” Dean felt like he needed to tread lightly here, “then where did you learn to write so well?”

“I dunno. I guess because I always read so much.”

“I guess you just have a natural talent, babe.” Dean was still blown away that Cas had never gone to high school. No wonder he liked things like the zoo so much. His omega had never had a childhood.

I guess we need to get you a printer so you can print your stories out, then,” Dean was hatching an idea.

 

Dean had helped a literary agent out of a jam last year. The guy was very appreciative. Dean was wondering about getting the guy to read Cas’ story and see if it really was as good as Dean thought it was.

“So, let’s go get you a printer then!”

 

Later, they had the printer but were having some problems getting it hooked up. Dean was swearing under his breath. A man his age should be able to do shit like this! Finally he got the (fucking) thing working and they printed out Cas’ story. Cas was so excited; Dean just loved seeing him this way.

 

Cas’ heat appeared to be over, and that was a huge relief to Dean. As much as he loved fucking his mate, he worried about him a lot. Dean realized he had become a fucking mother hen. He couldn’t help himself, though; he loved Cas so much it hurt sometimes.

Dean walked over to where Cas was sitting at the desk, looking at some cat thing on the Internet. He put his arms around Cas and said, “Do you know how much I love you, my little mate?”

Cas looked up at him and said, “I think I do… but I love you more!”

Dean laughed and said he didn’t think that was possible.

 

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.  Cas was definitely over his heat. He ate 2 grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. They watched an animal documentary together and Dean promised to take Cas back to the zoo on Saturday.

 

When they went to bed, Dean convinced Cas (with some difficulty) that they should take a night off from sex. Dean wanted his mate to heal and get strong. Just getting over a heat this quickly after the last one had to be hard on him. The hardest part of the conversation was convincing Cas that he was okay not to have sex, that he didn’t need to have sex every single night to be happy and content. What cinched the discussion was when Dean pointed out just how long he had gone without sex before he met Cas.

 

The next morning, Dean had made another copy of Cas’ story while Cas was in the bathroom. He was going to call that literary agent from work. He kissed Cas goodbye and promised to call every 2 or 3 hours. It just made Dean feel better if he knew Cas was okay when he was not there.

His call to Gabe, the literary agent had gone really well. Gabe agreed to read Cas’ story as soon as he got it, and Dean had it messengered over. He was on pins and needles waiting for Gabe to read it and call him back.

 

Gabe did call back several hours later. “Sorry Dean, I got interrupted. But I just finished it.”

“Yeah? And…” Dean felt like his head was going to explode.

“And, it is really, really good. Really very good. Now here is what I would like to do. I want Cas to write me another story. If it is anywhere as good as this one is I am going to want to sign him.”

“Shit, really Gabe? Damn that is good news. Thank you so much.  I will get Cas motivated to write another right away.”

 

Luckily, it was almost time to go home. He couldn’t wait to tell Cas his news.

Cas was typing sway at the computer when Dean walked in the door. As soon as he saw him, Cas jumped up, ran to him, jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, grabbing him around the neck.

Dean laughed and said, “I think you are putting on a little weight baby!”

Cas kissed him deeply. He deposited Cas on the couch and sat down next to him, “I have some good news for you.”

Cas looked at his expectedly.

Dean told Cas all about his phone call with Gabe. While he talked, Cas’ eyes got bigger and bigger.

“Oh my god…” Cas stuttered. “I started a new story today.”

“Good deal, baby! I can hardly wait to read it.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trip to the zoo. Cas gets to top Dean again.

Cas worked diligently on his story over the next couple of days. Dean got really tickled listening to Cas mumble and grumble over some problem.

Dean made love to Cas gently at night. He wanted to take it easy on Cas, plus, these slow, easy and loving sessions were like drinking cold water after being lost in the desert for Dean. Friday night, after they had finished and lay in each other’s arms, Cas had brought up the subject of the zoo.

“Of course we are still going! I promised, didn’t I?”  Dean smiled at the contented sigh that got out of Cas.

 

They hit the zoo right after breakfast the next day. Dean wanted to make damn sure Cas had enough time to see everything he wanted to see. Cas went straight for the lions. “I read online,” he said, “that they have an alpha male who is the only one who gets to mate. I guess that’s why I like them.”

“That’s actually true of most animals that live in groups.”

“Really? Just like us.” Cas said.

“Well, sort of like us, anyway. You are going to mate me tonight,” Dean smiled.

“Oh good,” Cas replied, “I get to be the Alpha!”

 

They worked their way around the zoo. When they got hungry, Dean bought them hot dogs. Cas had a blast.

 

To complete their junk food day, Dean got them pizza and ice cream. Cas was eating better all the time. He really had put on a little weight. Dean pointed out that he was gonna have to buy Cas new clothes soon.

After dinner, Cas worked on his story for awhile. Dean became aware that the sound of typing had stopped. He looked up from his book, and as was staring at him.

What’s up, little one?”

“I want to fuck you, Dean”

Dean put down his book and said, “Okay, baby, let’s fuck then.”

 

Cas led Dean to the bedroom this time. He stopped inside the door, and began to take Dean’s clothes off. By the time Cas yanked Dean’s pants and boxers to the floor, Dean was hard.

Cas pushed Dean backwards to the bed and then pushed him down on it. Cas stood at the foot of the bed, staring into Dean’s eyes as he stripped.  He was hard as well.

Damn that boy was sexy!

 

Cas got the lube, poured some in his hand and slid himself up between Dean’s legs. He pushed Dean’s legs far apart, and Dean bent his knees. Cas rubbed lube around Dean’s hole and pushed a finger up inside of him.

Dean moaned and moved his hips to fuck himself on Cas’ finger. Soon there were 3 fingers deep in him. “Oh god, Cas! I need you… now!”

Cas pulled his fingers out and pushed the head of his cock past Dean’s tight ring of muscle. He held there for a beat, then pushed in more. Dean was pushing himself up to get more of Cas’ cock in him… and Cas obliged by plunging in.

Cas fucked Dean hard and fast. Dean was moaning and saying, “Fuck fuckfuckfuck” over and over. Cas felt the familiar tug in his balls, and then his orgasm hit him. He cried out as he filled Dean with hot cum.

Dean cried out as well. He had been jacking himself and Cas hadn’t even noticed. Dean shot cum on his chest and then laid there panting.

 

Cas pulled out and laid down next to Dean. When their breath had returned to normal, Cas said, “I wish I could tie you, Dean.”

“You know, so do I. I would really like to know what that feels like on the receiving end for once.”

“It feels amazing, Dean. It really hurts for a few seconds, and then I feel so full. I love when you tie me. I wish you wouldn’t hold yourself back so much”

Dean propped his head up on his hand. “I think I like to keep it special for when I rut and you are in heat.”

Cas looked sleepy. “Okay, Dean.”

 

Dean lay awake after Cas was sound asleep. He hadn’t really thought about his rut in weeks. He figured it up and it was due within a week and a half. He needed to start packing the calories in to both of them to get ready. He just hoped Cas was ready. His ruts had been pretty fucking intense in the past. Cas’ next clinic appointment was next week, he would wait to see what the doctor said.

 

As usual for Sunday mornings, Dean took Cas in the shower with him. After they jacked each other off, he really looked at Cas. He had definitely put on weight, it was very encouraging. Dean hoped the doctor would agree.

Dean reminded Cas later that they had a doctor’s appointment coming up.  Cas wasn’t afraid at all this time. Dean knew that Cas trusted him completely.

 

They spent a peaceful Sunday. Cas worked on his story; Dean read his book. Dean made very gentle love to Cas that night. Knowing his rut was coming, he wanted to make sure that Cas felt safe with him.

 

Monday was uneventful.  Dean told Rufus he needed Tuesday off to take Cas to the doctor. Rufus just grunted. Bobby sighed.

Dean made Cas take the night off from sex. Cas hated that, but Dean explained that he wanted Cas to be ready for the doctor in the morning.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has an embarrassing trip to the doctor. Dean has his first rut since mating with Cas. Smut.

The doctor had arranged for Cas to have some more x rays and more blood work done. Then Dean and Cas waited in the exam room for her to arrive.

 

She rolled in again with paperwork. “Well, Mr. Novak, things are looking much better.”

Cas looked at her and said, “Please, call me Cas.”

The doctor smiled and said, “Okay, Cas! I just want to check a couple of things out this time. I want to check your prostate. Please, turn around, bend over the exam table and pull down your boxers.

Cas looked at Dean with a horrified look on his face. “It’s okay, Cas. Let her check you.”

Cas complied, but when the doctor hit his prostate, he cried out.

“Did that hurt?” The doctor sounded concerned.

“Uh… no…” Cas looked mortified. Dean realized that Cas had an erection. He whispered, “That’s okay, babe. That’s what’s supposed to happen.

The doctor told Cas to sit back on the exam table. Cas was beet red. The doctor took ahold of his hard cock and began to look it over for any abnormalities.  Cas jumped and looked stricken. Dean held his hand and tried to calm him down. The doctor then lifted his balls and rolled each one around in her hand.

Tears were forming in Cas’ eyes. Dean just squeezed his hand and told him everything was fine.

The doctor took off her exam gloves and threw them in the trash. “Okay, things are looking much better! Cas has gained weight and increased his muscle mass. His bone density is improved. His genitals are normal and healthy. I am very pleased.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He said, “Now I need to ask you something. I am due to go into rut around the end of the week. In the past, my ruts have been, well, pretty intense. I need to know that Cas will be okay during this.”

“He should be fine,” the doctor said, “But I think you may find that your rut is less intense now that you are mated and having regular sex. I want to see you back here in 3 weeks.”

 

When they got to the car, Cas said, “I’m mad! Why did she have to touch me like that? Only you should touch me like that!”

“She was just trying to make sure you are healthy.”

“You could have told her!”  Cas was still mad.

“Yeah, but I’m not a doctor. I don’t think she wanted to take my word for it.” Dean had to really work at not smiling.

“I’m still mad,” Cas huffed.

 

When they got home, Dean sat Cas down to talk to him.

“It was important for the doc to check you out because she needs to know that everything is functioning normally, and it is important for me to know too. I’m going into rut soon as you know. I can get very rough and physical. I would just hate myself forever if I hurt you. You have to promise me, Cas, that if I ever get too rough with you or hurt you in any way, you will tell me immediately. And I mean right away, even if it seems like I won’t hear you. I promise I will hear you, okay? Swear to me.

Cas looked very serious and said, “I promise Mate. I will tell you.”

Dean kissed Cas and said, “Love you.”

“I love you more!”

 

When he was coming home from work, Dean felt warm. He felt itchy and restless. He knew his rut was beginning. He had already arranged to take the next week off from work. He just wanted time to take care of himself and Cas. This was going to be his first full-blown rut since he had mated Cas.

 

When he walked into the apartment, Cas looked up from his computer and got a look of concern on his face. Dean felt hot and sweaty and irritable.

Cas simply said, “Alpha.”

Dean rushed over to him and grabbed him. He was aware of a growl escaping from his throat. All he could see was Cas, his omega, his mate, and he wanted some of that… _now_!

He was pulling at Cas’ clothes, so Cas helped strip or his clothes would have gotten ripped off. Dean picked Cas up effortlessly and carried him to the bedroom. He tossed him on the bed, and Cas immediately presented. Dean practically tore his own clothes off getting out of them.

 

His cock was rock hard and throbbing. He kept enough thought to grab the lube and squirt some in his hand. Cas did not have enough slick to accommodate this session. He impatiently rubbed some around Cas’ tight little (and so inviting) hole and rammed a finger up inside of him. Cas grunted.

Then Dean was on him. He forced his cock through the tight muscle and began to just pound. He bent and bit Cas’ shoulder and then growled, “Mine! My mate, _my_ omega!”

Cas was moaning and panting but not saying a word. Dean wanted to slow down but was completely unable to make his body comply with that wish. He pounded until he popped his knot, and then he grabbed Cas’ hips and yanked him back while he thrust. His knot forced its way up inside of Cas and he felt his orgasm begin to rise… to roll over him like a huge wave. For a second he felt like he was drowning. He flooded Cas with his hot cum.

 

He had to wait a few moments before he could think or move or even breathe. Then he turned them, firmly tied, onto their sides. Just that small movement made another flood of cum shoot out of his still rigid cock.

“My god, Cas! Are you all right? Did I hurt you too much?”  Dean was so scared.

“Cas was still panting, but he said, “No Alpha. You did not injure me. I am okay.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you, little one. I love you.”

“I love you more… and yes, I am sure I am fine.

They were tied for nearly an hour. Dean came 3 more times during that time. Even as his knot shrunk to allow his to slide out of Cas, all he really wanted was to go again.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is good.

Dean knew he had to maintain control. He went to the bathroom and cleaned up; brought back a damp cloth and cleaned up Cas. Dean led Cas to the kitchen and got them both a bottle of water. Both of them were naked. Dean could barely stand anything against his skin when in rut, and he really wanted Cas naked too. Tearing off clothes sometimes just took too long, plus, they got expensive to replace if Dean actually ripped things.

 

Dean led Cas to the couch. He sat down and gathered Cas in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He sniffed Cas deeply; Cas still smelled like the most wonderful thing on earth.

“Cas, what do I smell like to you?”

Cas sniffed Dean’s neck and answered, “Like a thunderstorm. Like wet earth and rain. You smell like love.”

Dean hugged his mate to him.   

Dean flipped on the TV. Cas snuggled his head into the curve of Dean’s neck and they just watched shows in silence. Dean was just looking to distract himself for as long as possible. It worked for a few hours.

Dean felt it rising in him and nothing was going to stop it. He lifted Cas off his lap. Cas knew. Dean bent Cas over the back of the couch. He didn’t even want to walk to the bedroom. Cas had more slick this time, so it made it easier on both of them.

Dean had a little more control this time. He didn’t pound Cas mercilessly, but he did go hot and heavy. He was getting close when it suddenly occurred to him that he had failed to consider what happened when they tied. He sure couldn’t stand here for an hour and Cas’ knees would give out.

With the greatest effort he felt he had ever had, he pulled out. Cas made a whimpering sound but Dean turned him around and gathered him in his arms. He rushed to the bedroom.

He had penetrated Cas the second they had hit the bed. He rode out the rise of his orgasm. His knot grew huge. He pushed up inside of Cas and tied him. He threw his head back and growled with his release.

He turn them on their sides. When he caught his breath he said, “Jesus Cas! Next time, make me bring you in here!”

Cas giggled and agreed.

 

Dean managed to get to sleep awhile later, holding Cas in his arms. Sometime in the night, he had a rut dream; when he jolted awake Cas was on top of him. He had impaled himself on Dean’s cock and was moving up and down. Dean grabbed his hips and began to make Cas ride him harder. His knot came up quickly and he tied Cas. After his orgasm had subsided, he asked Cas what had happened.

“You were in rut in your sleep, I think. You told me to get on your cock and you were growling and panting. So I did as you told me.”

“You are such a good omega and a good mate. Come on, lay down on my chest.”

Dean bent his knees and Cas laid down, his head tucked into the curve of Dean’s throat. They fell asleep that way.

 

Dean’s rut really was a lot easier this time. They only fucked three times the next day and twice the day after that. Dean could feel it going away. In the past, his ruts had lasted a solid week. He had jacked off so much that he got cramps in his hands and his cock got raw and sore. He would prowl the apartment like a caged animal. The doc was right, being mated really helped!

 

Their lives moved in an easy rhythm. Cas wrote, Dean worked and spent a lot of time giving Cas the childhood he never had. They went to the zoo a lot, went to a county fair (Cas loved most of that but was afraid of a lot of the rides), they even played miniature golf.

It was a good life, filled with the sounds of “I love you!” and “I love you more!”

 

 

One year later

 

Cas had a book signing. Dean sat off to the side, insanely proud of his mate. Gabe had signed Cas to a deal and Cas now had two successful books under his belt and was working on a third.

Dean had quit the police department 6 months ago, taking a job as head of security for a prestigious law firm. Rufus had recommended him for it. It allowed Dean to make his own hours and take days off when he needed to.

The doctor had worked hard to get Dean’s ruts and Cas’ heats synced up so they could try for a family, It took Cas taking hormones for awhile, but they had synced up nicely about 4 months ago.

From Dean’s standpoint, things could not get any better.

The signing was coming to an end. Cas stood up and said, “May I have your attention, everyone? I have an announcement.”

Dean wondered what this was all about.

Cas called Dean over to stand beside him. “Most of you know, this is my Mate, Dean Winchester. Well, I have something to tell him and I want to share it with all of you as well.”

Cas had tears in his eyes when he looked at Dean. Dean was getting nervous. “I took some tests a couple of days ago, and got the results back just before the signing started.  Mate, I am pregnant.”

Dean just stood for a moment, hoping he had heard correctly. Pregnant? “You’re pregnant?” Cas nodded.

Dean let out a ‘whoop’ and grabbed Cas up, swinging him around in a circle. People applauded. Dean figured out pretty quickly how life could get better.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Two years later

 

Dean sat in the dining room spooning baby food into the perfect little mouth of his daughter. Hannah was beautiful and so happy, she was the apple of Dean’s eye. He could hear Cas typing away at his newest book in the next room.

Their new house was nice. It had 4 bedrooms. Good thing, too, now that Cas was pregnant again.

Dean sighed a huge sigh of contentment. Crowley was in jail for life, and he had the most wonderful life as a direct result of that bastard. He was a truly blessed Alpha.

Dean called into the next room, "Love you!" The sound of keys clacking immediately stopped. Cas waddled into the kitchen, planted a kiss on the top of Hannah's head, and then walked to Dean. He put a hand on either side of Dean's face and said, "Love you more."

 

 


End file.
